The crossroads of lies and truth
by MilagrosRose
Summary: You learn in life that there will always be that one who will make you regret everything...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again I have another maple story! And this time is actually on one of my characters so bare with me here :). Please R&R and leave helpful comments. And before you say anything I know that my character's name is spelled wrong but you know how maple story is with the whole name thing -_-'. BY the way, I'm so sorry before hand if it gets confusing but its easier for me to write 1st and 3rd point of view together. If anyone knows how I can do it better please let me know :).

Overview: He promised to help her and he never did... Countless times he left her to die and she nearly always did, but now that she's stronger she doesn't care... Cause karma will come around and bite him in the ass.

Zephyer was always looking up to Yapos, she thought that he would be the one to help her out, to keep her safe and to never hurt her... But she was wrong, and now looking back, she wished she never relied on him.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Fly away now<p>

(Zephyer's P.O.V)

"Hah!" Bringing my weapon up again, I heard someone call out to me.

"Watch out!"

Being pushed out the way, I groaned in pain as I hit my shoulder on the hard ground of the altar. Who ever made this damned Zakum thing will feel the wrath my pole arm one day in the back door. Getting up, I closed my eyes and let my power flow through me and buff up my strength temporarily before heading back in to tackle the last arm. With that gone, I jumped off the top pedestal and went straight for the body. 'Down, turn, down, up, up!' I always chanted that mantra in my head as I fought, it kept me focused as I battled the hell out of this gargantuan statue. Pulling away, I had to buff up again and embed the power of ice into my weapon once more and yet as I rushed to not get hit by the lighting which by the way hurt like hell, I thought back of how far it took for me to battle such a thing like this...

* * *

><p>"Aha! Try to catch me!"<p>

"To easy."

Running across the henesy field, a young aran laughed as she jumped over a shroom and grabbed the ledge to pull herself up.

"Gotcha!"

Laughing, she squirmed to get out of the marksman's grasp but to no avail and she was pulled into his arms. "No fair!"

"You challenged me so I took it." Zephyer said jokingly.

Tickling the squirming female, Yapos calmed her down long enough to remove the Andras mask to peer into violet eyes. "You gotten stronger Zeph..."

Blushing, she turned away and hoped up to another platform and set up her chair to sit down. "You flatter me too much."

Smiling gently at her, the marksman set his chair up next to her and grabbed her hand to pull her into his chair.

"Hey! Yapos!" Shifting in his lap, the violet eyed teen blushed when she heard her stomach rumbled.

"Oh are you hungry?" Raising an eye brown, he pointed down to her stomach covered by chain mail.

Huffing, she turned away from him but the smell of something delicious caught her attention.

"Here, eat this..." Pushing an unagi and gingerale into the shy girl's lap, he picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth. "Wouldn't do no good if you were hungry while fighting."

Eating the piece happily, she kissed him on the cheek and popped a piece into his mouth. "Your too sweet..."

* * *

><p>"Zeph! Watch out!" Pushing her out of the way, Hero took the blast of lightning for her and in turn also the effects of blind and sealing.<p>

"Hero!"

"I got him..." Raising his staff up, Guy cured his party member of the aliment and healed everyone while buffing them. "Pay attention or else you'll seriously get hurt!"

Nodding, I used the last bit of energy I had before I lifted up my mask to drink as many elixirs as I could before charging into battle. It was close to ending and everyone basically wore the statue down so I just helped to the cause and... "Final Judgement!" A giant ice ax came crashing down and broke off a heavy chunk from the already damaged statue. It didn't take long after that to kill it with both Luna and Hero landing the final blows to shatter the statue.

"Whoop!" Cheering, I picked up a mastery book and read it to gain the knowledge for a skill I've been dying for. The book lit up in front of me after I was done and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Finally..." Sitting down, Hero let the others pick up the rewards while he and Guy tended to his wounds.

"Zephyer! You have to be more careful! You would've gotten seriously hurt back there if it wasn't for Guy!"

Picking up another skill book, it was made for Evan's and it was skill I knew most would pay a good amount for. Turning to my friend, I rubbed the back of my mask and bowed to her. "Sorry Luna, won't happen again." Turning my attention to the near by Zakum helmets, I made sure everyone who wanted one had one before I took them and put them in storage. 'This'll be perfect for Zy'Air and Aqua, I can always give the one I already have to...'

"What's wrong with you? You been spacing out lately." Getting up, Hero stretched to make sure anything was broken and walked over to the female aran.

Taking my targa hat off, I shook out my red hair and combed it with my fingers to tame the frizz. "Sorry, just stuff lately hasn't been good."

"Well let's get out of here, I'm dying!" Stepping into the newly created door, Guy disappeared back into El Nath.

"Well if you dammed mages learn how to wear less you wouldn't die!" Calling out to him, Luna followed threw the door.

"I hope your doing okay Zeph, you know to notify us if anything happens." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Hero squeezed it before letting go and exiting the sweltering dungeon.

"Yea... I'll be just fine..." Sliding my helmet back on, I picked up any items or books that weren't wanted besides potions that wouldn't do any justice to me and exited the portal. 'I got this far and I can go even farther with out him.'

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another maple story! ^.^ As always, R&R and leave helpful (not flaming) critizim and take care everyone!

Maple world used: Kradia

Characters:  
>ZephyerGem<br>ZyAirAriel  
>Aquharimine<br>Yapos  
>HeroicJoke<br>RoyaleLuna  
>GreenMageGuy<p>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again I have another maple story! And this time is actually on one of my characters so bear with me here :). Please R&R and leave helpful comments. And before you say anything I know that my character's name is spelled wrong but you know how maple story is with the whole name thing -_-'. BY the way, I'm so sorry before hand if it gets confusing but its easier for me to write 1st and 3rd point of view together. If anyone knows how I can do it better please let me know :).

Overview: He promised to help her and he never did... Countless times he left her to die and she nearly always did, but now that she's stronger she doesn't care... Cause karma will come around and bite him in the ass.

Zephyer was always looking up to Yapos, she thought that he would be the one to help her out, to keep her safe and to never hurt her... But she was wrong, and now looking back, she wished she never relied on him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Far Back Beginnings (Zephyer Gem's P.o.V)<p>

"Oh my flipping bejesus! Air!" Falling into the snowy ground of El Nath, I heard my friends laugh at my silliness.

"And you say we wear too much clothing, your the one wearing chain mail and crap." Shuffling his robes so he can sit down in the chair set him, Guy sighed comfortably as he settled in his chair. "Almost an hour of fighting that dammed thing, and yet it still keeps re-spawning!"

"It's a monster, and mind you everyone has zakum seeds these days." Taking one out her bag, Luna pushed back in when some random thief tried to snatch it from her.

"Hey buddy! Go jump to get your own seeds!" Cause praise everything holy, I'd would rather buy it from the free market than hop my ass in boiling lava again.

"You act like its bad."

Giving Hero a look, I gave him the finger when he started talking about how I was almost ready to cry from the first jump trial. "Up yours and around the corner jerk!"

"Ahahaha! Chill, I don't blame you. A lot of people complain about it but what are ya going to do? Maple's been around longer then we were alive and it'll be here after were gone."

"Yeah..." Setting up my own chair, it felt like everything was going on a roller coaster these days and I was on the ride of a life time.

"Hey Zeph..."

"Luna?"

"Have you spoken to you know who yet?"

"If you mean that asshole then no, I don't want to either." Stuff was so much simpler back then, when we didn't used to fight all the time.

* * *

><p>"Owww! These little guys are tough as nails." Picking herself up, Zephyer drank one of her small reserve of white potions and went back to tackle the green mushrooms. "Who in the hell makes an umbrella out of these things?"<p>

"You're telling me..."

Looking up, a lone thief was high on a hay stack trying to fight the mushrooms. So far he was managing better the poor aran.

"At least you can head to high ground." Swing her pole arm again, she cheered when two fell and she was able to pick up the caps. "That makes it twelve!"

"You know all she is going to do is sell them to people who want them right?"

Giving the thief an incredulous look, she growled in annoyance and climbed a bale of hay to set up and rest for a bit. Taking a scroll out, Zephyer held it up and scrolled threw the names before stopping on one and wiping her thumb on it. The name glowed and the image of the person formed in her mind. _"Yapos?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Mind helping me out? These guys are heavy pot drainers."_

_"Your an aran, buff up and maim 'em."_

_"Dude, I'm barely even doing damage to them."_

_"Train more then."_

The image faded from her mind and for a second tears that no one could see ran down the tanned face as she picked herself up and readied herself to finish the mission and head back into town to get more supplies for the long journey ahead. 'Lets get this done so I can move on.' Buffing herself up, Zephyer attacked two green mushrooms head on and prayed for the best.

* * *

><p>"Oh... Still volatile?"<p>

"You have no idea..." Taking off my mask, I didn't miss the sympathy looks that they gave to me. Waving my head, I stared off into the snowy fields of El Nath and watched as people passed me by. "I'm used to his shit already."

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't bother you." Waving off a party member that left, Guy turned to the aran that was giving him a look.

"How about you take off all those layers and cool off? The way your sweating, you can melt El Nath in a matter of hours." Pointing out that he was sweating, I had Luna jumping on him and next thing you know snow balls were flying.

"Aye! Chill with that! I was stuck in a damn ice block for long enough! I don't need to remember the feeling!" Ducking a snow ball, I slapped one back with my pole arm into Hero's face by accident. "Oh shit..."

"Yea, you know what time it is right?" His eyebrow twitched as he raised his lance to the shocked yet amused female pole wielder.

"... BYE!" Dashing away, I heard him approaching fast and summoned Ryko to take off speeding. "You'll never catch me slow poke!" My wolf huffed at me and I patted its head.

"GET BACK HERE! DAMN YOU!"

And all the resident's in El Nath cleared as they saw the ticked off hero chase after the hysterically laughing aran.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to put "And not a single f*ck was given that day" but its a T-rated story and so I cant use language like that XD. R&R as always and make sure to drop characters in the inbox that you want to see in the story.

World: Same as last chapter  
>Characters: Same as last chapter wo Alexi and Aqua being mentioned


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again I have another maple story! And this time is actually on one of my characters so bear with me here :). Please R&R and leave helpful comments. And before you say anything I know that my character's name is spelled wrong but you know how maple story is with the whole name thing -_-'. BY the way, I'm so sorry before hand if it gets confusing but its easier for me to write 1st and 3rd point of view together. If anyone knows how I can do it better please let me know :).

Overview: He promised to help her and he never did... Countless times he left her to die and she nearly always did, but now that she's stronger she doesn't care... Cause karma will come around and bite him in the ass.

Note: This will be heavily based in Kradia but can and will include other worlds :). And now time for guild shout outs!:

Imperium (lvl 70+) *this is what the guild owner asked me to say  
>Shazam *my aran's guild and and one of the bad ass guilds I ever been in :D<p>

Zephyer was always looking up to Yapos, she thought that he would be the one to help her out, to keep her safe and to never hurt her... But she was wrong, and now looking back, she wished she never relied on him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Not again! (Zephyer Gem's P.o.V)<p>

"Hah!" Bringing my pole arm down again, I was tempted to just strip everything off and just fight in just my undergarments. "How the hell is it so hot in lion heart's castle and yet it snows like mad!"

"Don't sweat it bro! Oh, too late for that..."

"Oh shut it Legacy!" Looking up, I saw the night lord jump over head and start throwing his crystal illibi at the monsters while swinging back and forth on the chain of the platform next to me. Till this day I wonder how much he had to pay for those suckers since those things aren't cheap.

"Haha... Whoops!"

The whole party laughed when he lost his grip and fell flat on his back when he hit the ground below.

"Not cool!" Looking up, a group of crockies happened to notice the dazed lord and decided to focus on him.

"Oh hell." Jumping down, I fought off the crockies while he took a chance to recover. "Hurry the hell up, these claws hurt like hell!" And on mark one came down hard on my arm, enough to make my grip loosen on my pole arm. "Crap!"

"Duck now! "

Looking back, I hit the ground fast once I saw that huge ass star fly past my head. "You call that a warning?"

"Yep!"

I heard him laugh and jump over us again only to get hit accidentally by a holy spell that a bishop cast."That's what you get when you get too cocky." Calling over the thunder breaker in our group, she pulled him over to the side so he could get his head together. Shooting about four of the crocodile monsters in the air to keep them busy, I smiled at the first time I had joined a party myself and was a little too cocky...

* * *

><p>"Jeez man, where is a man where I need help?" Strapping the pole arm to her back, Zephyer climbed the nearest rope up to the platform and jumped over to the small clearing. Sitting down on the ground, the pain throughout her whole body made her lay down on her back and just wait till the throbbing pain turned into a full ache. 'Ugh, Lilin is going to kill me for not training but so what? I'm constantly swinging this damn pole arm without rest.'<p>

"Hey! You need help up there?"

Rolling over, she groaned at the cut in her stomach being pressed on by her weight and peered over the side. "Depends, what kinda help are you talking about."

"Go up there and help her, she's in bad shape."

Nodding, the cleric raced up to see the aran trying to roll back over on her back. "Oh..." Clicking their tongue, the cleric raised her wand and let a green light shine over the wounded body. "Feel a little better?"

"Yea..." Sitting up, Zephyer shook her head trying to shake off the dizziness from lack of sleep.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Jumping to the ledge where the cleric and aran were, the bowman knelt down next to them.

"I was trying to gather up the spores and I got kinda cocky." Getting up, the aran unstrapped her pole arm from behind her back and concentrated on her pole arm. A blue light shot up in the form of a cross before a sphere came and covered her. "Ok, one more thing..." Taking out a vile, she lifted up the mask to expose her mouth and popped open the cap with one hand. Downing the liquid in a shot, she lowered the mask and put the empty vile back in the pouch where her potions where.

"You need help?"

"It would be nice but I understand if you cant." Sighing in defeat, she hopped down and took out two spores instantly before attacking another one that charged at her.

"Dude..." Looking at her friend, she looked back down sadly at the aran who was now dealing with another two spores who took the fallen one's place.

"I know..." Standing up, the archer loaded his bow and took aim at the two monsters but saw one coming up behind the un-suspecting female and shot down that one instead.

"Hun?" Hearing a distinctive squeak of a monster being killed, Zephyer turned around to see a fallen renegade spore behind her. "What the hell?" Hearing arrows fly threw the air, she turned to see the spores in front of her dead as well and looked up. "You guys are still here?" She was shocked to see the bowman loading another arrow ready to fly.

"Of course, we said we would help." Smiling down at the aran, the cleric extended her hand down to help the aran up.

'They stayed...' Walking over to the mage, she took the hand and climbed up. 'So this is what friendship feels like...' "Thank you so much..."

Smiling, the cleric raised her wand and buffed everyone up. "Come on, lets finish up so we can proceed on wards to the castle."

"Yea..."

* * *

><p>"Up ya go!" Tossing up the monsters, I saw a hail of crystal illibi fly threw them before a thunder dragon obliterated them completely into ash. Sighing, I rubbed my sore arms and jumped onto the near by chain and climbed up to the near by platform where everyone either sat and talked or rested up and re-buffed before heading out again. I saw Legacy and Daisy up there being healed by the group's bishop. Nothing could compare to being home in Rien and under my warm and fluffy fleece covers in my house but somehow a bishops heal was more refreshing. I guess it was because the lust and enjoyment of battle was running threw my veins. Stepping up on the platform, I strecthed out and groaned in relief when I felt my joints pop. "At this rate I'm going to develop arthritis."<p>

"Thanks for helping me out."

"Eh, its no problem." Waving him off, a cough from the party leader caught our attentions and the look he gave us meant one thing:'Fight or get out.'

"Grouch."

Helping Legacy up, I patted his back before buffing up again and summoning enough energy to call upon final judgement. Jumping down, I brought the ice ax down and formed another crack that bled into others that were created today by others.

"Zeph! Rush to the left!"

Rolling my eyes, I hated using that skill because I always got dizzy as hell from using it since I used it constantly. Holding my pole arm low, I started spinning in a circle, letting the energy flow into the head of the weapon. I progressively got faster, drawing all near by enemies into me and I pushed off my foot and charged to the left, pushing all the monsters to the left and slamming them into the wall. From there it was a full on mad house and sometimes I wondered if all this training was really going to work or if I was deluding myself from seeing the real truth. 'I will never catch up to him... But I can't stop... One day I will...'

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone :)! The semester is almost over so I can update more :D! As always R&R please and drop character names in my inbox for the stories :)! Thank you all for continue to read my aran's tale. =)

World: Kradia  
>Characters:<br>Zephyer Gem  
>LegacyRose<br>iTehDaisy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again I have another maple story! And this time is actually on one of my characters so bear with me here :). Please R&R and leave helpful comments. And before you say anything I know that my character's name is spelled wrong but you know how maple story is with the whole name thing -_-'. BY the way, I'm so sorry before hand if it gets confusing but its easier for me to write 1st and 3rd point of view together. If anyone knows how I can do it better please let me know :).

Overview: He promised to help her and he never did... Countless times he left her to die and she nearly always did, but now that she's stronger she doesn't care... Cause karma will come around and bite him in the ass.

Zephyer was always looking up to Yapos, she thought that he would be the one to help her out, to keep her safe and to never hurt her... But she was wrong, and now looking back, she wished she never relied on him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Never trust free stuff<p>

"Got dammit!" Sitting in my room that I had rented out, I watched as my pole arm crumbled in front of me. Grabbing the now useless scroll next to me, I crushed it in my hand as I flung it across the hotel room. "All hell!" Now that the strength of my pole arm was gone I felt my energy drain somewhat and I shouted out some more in the air to release my anger. Flopping on my bed back first, I was glad I had removed the clunky armor and stripped down to my under garments. Wind blew threw the open window but it didn't help any. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to more peaceful times.

* * *

><p>"Yay! I can't believe I got my hands on one!" Jumping up and down, the aran held in her hand a rolled up parchment.<p>

"Got what?" Staring at the over excited girl, the warrior didn't know what to do.

"A advancement scroll! I've been dying to get one and I finally got it!" Clutching it to her chest, she squealed, drawing the attention of the near by resisidents of Perion.

"Easy Zeph and calm down!" Waving his hands, he placed them on her shoulders and held hr down till she stopped jumping. "What scroll is it?"

"A potential one!"

"Wow, how did you get it?"

"I was hunting and I picked it up. I wonder what I should use it on..."

"Why don't you use it on your pole arm? I know it could use a buff or two on it."

Looking at her pole arm, Zephyer was unsure about scrolling her only weapon. Partially it was because that was the only weapon she had strong enough to kill monsters and the other was she read the warning. "But... I don't know if it will fail or not."

Shrugging his shoulders, the warrior turned and started walking to the general store. "Try it,if it fails I'll buy you a new pole arm. Take five, I need to get some pots."

Standing in the middle of Perion, the aran clutched her pole arm tight before walking over to a bench. Laying her pole arm on her lap, she bounced it on her legs a little to feel the weight of it. "..." Taking out the scroll, she unrolled it to see the contents of it. "It's now or never..." Placing it on the pole arm, she pressed it flat against it and it didn't work. "Hun?" Placing it face down on the word side, she couldn't figure out why the power wouldn't transfer. Flipping it back over, Zephyer reached under her owl helmet and scratched her head in confusion.

"Hold it up over the weapon and chant these words three times." Pointing over the shoulder, the warrior pointed to two sentences at the bottom of the page.

"Oh..." Picking up the scroll, she slowly read the words on the bottom the required number of times and waited. Slowly the item started to glow and she watched in anticipation before it stopped glowing and instead receded before turning the object black. "No!" Touching it, the weapon shattered beneath her out stretched hand.

"Ouch..."

"No..." Tearing up, the warrior sighed in defeat and got up to walk to the storage man. Choosing out a lesser pole arm, she walked back over to the other warrior sadly wielding an old pole arm. "Guess I'll have to use this until I get enough mesos again to buy a new one. Oh well, ready to head out?"

"In a minute, have to get something."

Left to her own devices again, the aran made sure she had enough of everything before heading out again.

"Here."

"Hmm?" Looking up, a pole arm was being held out to her. "What?"

"I told you if it fails I'd give you a new one so here." Putting the pole arm down near her, he watched as she picked it up and tested its weight.

"Thank you..." Since it would waste too much time, she slid the extra pole arm in a holster she had on her back and gripped the new one. "Lets get this show on the road!"

"Yea, lets." Smiling at her enthusiasm, he high five her when she held her hand up and followed behind her as she lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Zephyer... Zephyer...'<em>**

**_'WAKE THE HELL UP!' _**

Jumping up, I shook my head and growled under my breath. "Stupid a-holes." **_'I was sleeping you jerks!'_**

**_'Sorry!'_**

**_'Dawn, this better be good!' _**

**_'Mind coming to El Nath? We need one for Bear Wolves and we know you'd probably like to come and train.' _**

Well at least the whole day wasn't a waste but I wasn't give up my suite. 'I'll be back later anyway...' Getting redressed, I left what wasn't needed in the weapon's closet and locked it with my own personal lock. "Thank you Lilin." Placing the key on a necklace I had, I slipped it under my shirt and left the room. "I don't feel like taking another key with me so I went downstairs and paid for my room in advance and left the key with them. Stepping outside into the sunlight, I looked at my other pole arm with distaste and sighed. "You'll have to do for now." Reaching into my pouch, I pulled out my teleport rock and gripped it tight. "El Nath." Holding it tighter, I felt the energy start to swirl around me. 'So much for a peaceful rest...' In a pop, I disappeared and steadied myself for the rest of the day.


End file.
